1. Field of the Invention
The present application claims the Paris Convention priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-71298 filed on Mar. 27, 2012, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a process fox producing methacrylic acid.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of processes for producing methacrylic acid, there is known a process of subjecting methacrolein to vapor phase catalytic oxidation with molecular oxygen in the presence of a catalyst. For example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2005-272313) describes a process of performing initial operation at a reaction temperature or 290° C. or higher and 310° C. or lower and, thereafter, performing steady operation at a reaction temperature of 270° C. or higher and lower than 290° C., when in ethacrylic acid is produced by oxidizing methacrolein in a mixed gas containing methacrolein and oxygen, with oxygen, in a continuous manner, by extracting a reaction mixture from a reactor containing a catalyst for producing methacrylic acid while supplying the mixed gas into the reactor.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-272313